Haleigh's Legacy
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haleigh is new to the WWE but is the younger sister of Ted Dibiase. I only own Haleigh, and of course the story idea. xxFallingSkiesxx owns the character Taylor. cursing and mature content so if you don't like don't read. I've decided to let the readers decide who Haleigh ends up with...Cody or Randy : so please review!
1. Chapter 1

She was the daughter of a legend; the youngest of three siblings, both of which were in the wrestling business following in their fathers footsteps, she had gone to a show in their hometown and had fallen in love with the business immediately. Ted, her older brother, brought her backstage to meet a few of the guys before the show started.

Haleigh was petite, a mere 5'2" with shoulder length auburn hair with bright hazel eyes, she was shy yet attentive when she listened to her brother talk about what the schedule was that night with a few of the guys.

"Hey man, we need to discuss the show…" came a voice from behind her, she turned her head at the voice and found herself staring into the most intoxicating blue eyes she'd ever seen. "oh, you must be Ted's sister, I'm Cody.. Ted's tag team partner" he introduced with a warm smile.

Ted rose from his chair as did Haleigh and she shook his outstretched hand. She found herself nervously blushing and turned away, hoping he hadn't just seen it. "Okay, well, where's Orton?" Ted asked, referring to Legacy's leader and the WWE champion.

"Not here yet. He called me a few minutes ago to say that he was running late and we're supposed to meet in his dressing room to discuss the show." Cody explained, as they left the catering area and headed to the locker rooms.

"You can hang out here tonight while we're out in the ring for our match" Ted stated..

"Thanks Teddy, its not like I had a front row seat at ringside anyway" Haleigh teased her older brother.

"Just figured you'd want to meet a few of the guys and divas….but if you want to sit out there amongst all the fans that's totally fine with me too." Ted shrugged, and Haleigh gave her brother a playful shove.

"I just don't want to be in your way when your preparing for you matches." Haleigh said.

"You won't be…" Cody spoke up, he sent her another smile and she felt her heart melt a little bit. "Now if you were at ringside for our match you might be a little distracting" he gave her a wink and Haleigh laughed lightheartedly.

"Easy there Rhodes, that's my baby sister" Ted warned, he knew Cody well and knew when he was flirting.

Just as Cody was about to reply the door swung open in walked the leader of Legacy, Randy Orton, he dropped his bag on the bench before turning to face his two protégé's. His blue eyes settled on a petite brunette sitting on the couch, she was unfamiliar but so tantalizing. Ted noticed the gleam in Orton's eyes as they locked on his little sister. He knew that look all too well and when he had that look it was never good.

"Who's that" Randy asked gruffly, as if she wasn't in earshot to hear that.

"It's Haleigh. She's my little sister." Ted answered.

"Well what's she doing here in the locker room, shouldn't she be out there with the rest of the fans" Randy stated. By this time Haleigh had stood up and slowly made her way to the door, if she wasn't welcome here then she would just make her way back to her seat and watch the show from there.

"Thanks man, you're a dick" Ted stated with a scoff then left the locker room in search of his sister.

Ted had been searching for nearly 20 minutes when finally he found her standing in a hallway talking to John Cena, he rolled his eyes and headed towards them, Haleigh had a huge crush on Cena since the day he debuted.

"Hales, there you are" Ted said. The petite brunette turned to acknowledge her older brother and she sent him a look that said get lost. Ted smirked and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"What ya talkin about" he asked, looking from her to Cena, who held a curious expression on his face.

"Get lost Teddy" she muttered under her breath and nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't you want to tell Cena who I am" Ted asked, knowing he was pissing her off immensely.

"John I'm sorry, this is my annoying brother…" Haleigh said shoving his arm away and sending him a look of pure annoyance.

"No worries hun, look, I gotta go get ready but I'd love to see you after the show…maybe we can grab a drink and some dinner?" John asked boldly. Ted glared at the Cenanation leader, John just smirked and dropped a kiss on her cheek before heading off down the hallway.

Haleigh spun on her heel and glared at her big brother, "quit involving yourself in my business Ted! I'm 24 years old I can take care of myself." then she too walked off, not real sure where she was going she just had to get away from him.

After meeting a couple divas, as well as other superstars, she found herself feeling very comfortable walking around backstage. One of the first divas she met was a tall beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes named Taylor, they immediately realized they had a lot in common.

"So a bunch of us are all going out after the show….you should come out!" Taylor stated excitedly as they sat together on an equipment trunk watching as everyone ran around getting last minute things done before the show.

"I'm actually suppose to be going out for drinks and dinner with Cena tonight, that is if he doesn't cancel it after realizing how much of a douche bag my brother is and ruined it for me." Haleigh sighed.

"let me tell ya something, having family in this business is tough. Try being the Deadman's daughter" she laughed lightly, remembering the look on some superstars faces when she told them, especially her boyfriend Punk's face.

Suddenly as if feeling someone's eyes on her she looked to her right and saw Randy, Cody, and Ted a few feet away probably discussing that night's show. A shiver ran up her spine as she noticed Randy eyeing her, she felt a mixture of concern and lust all at the same time. Randy Orton was bad news…obviously…but for some reason she couldn't shake these feelings she was having.

"Bad idea…" came Taylor's voice, breaking their gaze, she snapped her fingers in front of Haleigh's face and she blinked a few times.

"Huh" she shook her head and looked at her new friend. "what did you say"

"Wow. You've got it bad for him…" she teased, nudging her new friend lightly in the side.

"No I don't" she answered quickly, still feeling Randy's eyes on her. "he's an ass, why would I be attracted to him?"

Taylor said nothing but couldn't help but feel the need to find out if Randy would be interested in her? Now the only problem was how in the world would she get him away from Legacy long enough to ask him?

Taylor, Punk, John and Haleigh all arrived at the club to find it fairly crowded, after they got their drinks they searched for a table and found one in a corner of the club as they sat there sipping at their drinks a song called "Whistle" by Flo Rida came on and the girls jumped up, grabbing the guys and drug them out to the dance floor. By the time the song was over both girls was giggling like crazy and thirsty as hell, John offered to go get another round but not before pulling Haleigh close to whisper something in her ear that made her blush.

As Punk sat at the table and Taylor sat on his lap Haleigh noticed he looked upset about something, Haleigh said something about going to the restroom, mostly to give them a little alone time to talk in case something really was wrong. As the petite brunette made her way through the crowd to the restrooms on the other side of the club she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the hallway, she gasped as she looked up into the intoxicating eyes of Randy Orton.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today, I shouldn't have been so rude to you" he stated genuinely.

She nodded her head. "Thanks" and began to walk back toward the girls restroom when someone tripped her, Randy sprung into action and caught her before she could fall to the floor.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close, turning her body so they faced each other she realized their lips were mere centimeters from each other. "You okay?"

Again Haleigh nodded and he straightened up releasing her from his grasp "Yea, thanks to you. Why do you act the way you do?" she asked out of the blue, part of her wanted to smack herself for being so blunt but at the same time she wondered if he did have a soft gentle side to him.

"What are you talking about? I don't act, I am the way I am…" he stated, his eyes turning a darker blue as he looked past her and saw that Cody and Ted had finally arrived. "I've gotta go…" then before she had time to protest he was gone.

Haleigh sighed, shook her head, then decided to head back to the table to see if Punk and Taylor were still arguing. Luckily they weren't, she saw that Cena had returned and sat down next to him, he sent her a smile and she returned it; but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of when she was in Randy's arms for that brief moment.

Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her purse to see who was texting her at this time of night. She rolled her eyes as she saw that she had 1 new text message from Ted. Not even bothering to read it she put it back in her purse and turned her attention to John Cena.

After about 15 minutes of watching Punk and Taylor suck face Haleigh started getting tired, she leaned her head against John's shoulder.

"You wanna head back to the hotel?" he asked, noticing she was sleepy.

She smiled softly, "this is my hometown John, I can just go back to my own apartment" and told him.

"Alright well let me drive you at least, you look like you're about to pass out" he chuckled lightly, she scooted out of the booth after grabbing her purse.

"Hey. Where you two going?" Taylor asked when she noticing her friends were leaving.

"I'm tired so John's gonna drive me back to the hotel." she answered.

Punk extended his fist in a way for John to bump knuckles with him but John just shook his head and led Haleigh through the crowd with his hand on her lower back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well thank you for walking me to my door…your such the gentlemen" Haleigh giggled, batting her long eyelashes at him. He grinned.

"It's no problem, gave me a few extra minutes to spend with you" he said, leaning in and gave her a hug.

"Well I had a great time so thank you John" she said, turning and unlocking her door then stepped inside.

After she had washed off all the make up on her face and changed into her pj's she was about to head to bed when there was a knock at her door. She walked to the door and peered through the peephole to see who was on the other side, she pulled open the door still unsure as to why he would be on the other side of her door at this time of night.

"Cody?" she questioned, confusion evident on her face.

He took a second to look her over, her hair was laying limply on her shoulders and she was dressed in a tank top and shorts. "I-um…" he tried to come up with a good excuse but had nothing.

"My brother sent you to check on me didn't he?" she answered for him, stepping aside to let him in.

"I wanted to come check on you…he just gave me the address" Cody responded, following her over to the sectional in her living room where they sat.

For the next hour they took turns telling stories about how they grew up with older siblings in the business and the pressures they felt to follow in the footsteps. At one point Cody glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearly 2 a.m.

"I really should be going, you look exhausted" he said, rising from the couch.

Haleigh stood up and followed him to the door, he opened the door but turned around leaning down he dropped a kiss on her lips, before she had a chance to respond though it was over and he was starting to head out the door. Haleigh grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her, she took a step toward him so their bodies were just barely touching and kissed him this time, only this time hers was a little more demanding. He was willing to go along with it as long as she was.

Her small hands reached under the light blue t-shirt he was wearing to feel his taut abdomen and chest, he groaned as she bit lightly at his lower lip. His hands moved under her tank top, feeling the soft warm flesh of her bare skin, just as things were getting even more heated there was a sudden knock at her door.

"Fuck" Cody muttered under his breath as they pulled away from each other and she opened the door a crack to see who had interrupted their fun.

On the other side of the door stood Haleigh's brother, with the worst possible timing in the world right now.

"Ted, what do you want?" she stated testily, feeling Cody's hands snake around her waist pulling her against his body. "Its 2 a.m."

"I know…I saw you leave with Cena and just wanted to make sure he didn't try anything" Ted replied.

"No he didn't. He was a perfect gentlemen, now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed."

she stated, slamming the door in his face then turned to be met by Cody's lips once again.

She appreciated the gesture but the moment had been ruined. He pulled away once he felt her not returning the kiss. "Moment gone huh" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry." she apologized, staring into his blue orbs and couldn't help but remember how much they reminded her of Randy's.

"It's not your fault. I'll be beating Ted's ass tomorrow for this don't you worry." Cody replied. He straightened out his t-shirt that still had been halfway off when Ted interrupted the moment. Haleigh giggled and went up on her toes to give Cody one last kiss. He really was a sweet guy and they had a lot in common…maybe she should give him a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Haleigh woke up to a text message from Cody. **Morning beautiful, hope I get to see you today** she felt butterflies swarm around in her stomach as she replied to the message. **I'd love to see you, breakfast? 30 minutes?**

As she hurried to get dressed and add just a little bit of make-up she heard her phone vibrate on her dresser, reentering the bedroom she grabbed the phone and read the message. **I can pick you up if you'd like and we can go wherever you want…Vince would like to meet with you today, I think he wants to offer you a contract**

Haleigh was a little confused as to why the Chairman of WWE wanted to offer her a contract when she hadn't shown any interest in getting into the business other than talking with her new friend Taylor. The petite brunette smiled to herself, Taylor must have said something to Vince. She would have to be sure to thank her new friend when she saw her at the arena tonight. Exactly 30 minutes later her doorbell rang just as she was making finishing touches to her hair, she shut off the bathroom light, grabbed her purse off the counter in the kitchen and answered the door.

Cody looked her up and down appreciatively and pulled her in for a hug, he had missed having her in his arms. "You look amazing" he whispered in her ear, making goosebumps form on her skin as they left they apartment complex and got into Cody's rental car.

They got to the small diner and both ordered French toast, as Cody was sharing some stories about him and a few of the other guys on the road she noticed he had a small dabble of syrup on the corner of his mouth, she tried to contain the smirk growing on her lips but she couldn't and he looked at her curiously.

She motioned to the corner of his mouth and he reached up wiping it away with the back of his hand. "I know a better way you could have let me know" he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, she rolled her eyes.

After they finished their breakfast Cody drove them to the arena and he showed her where Vince's office was, he let her know that she would be around and that they should meet up before the show to hang out some more, she went up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're too sweet to me Cody" she blushed, and as she turned to head into the office, he grabbed her arm gently and she turned back around to face him.

He bent down and kissed her ever so softly on the lips, nothing more nothing less. "God I've been dying to do that since I showed up at your door" he told her, she bit her lip for a second before pulling his head back down for another kiss. His lips were intoxicating and just so incredibly soft. Suddenly the door opened and a voice cleared their throat, Cody and Haleigh jumped apart at the sound. "Sorry Mr McMahon, your new talent is just so beautiful and intoxicating, I couldn't help myself" Cody apologized, and with a wink he turned and headed down the hallway.

_What a way to meet her new boss _Haleigh thought to herself, she new she was blushing, there was no way around it. "I'm sorry sir," she apologized, hesitant to meet his normally stony gaze. "I'm Haleigh Dibiase"

A warm smile spread across the face of the Chairman "Welcome Haleigh, and its good to know you're getting along with your new co-workers. Please come in and we'll get the paperwork finished so you can get back to whatever it was you were doing" he teased slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

A short half hour later Haleigh left the Chairman's office and went in search of her friend Taylor to tell her the exciting news as well as ask her if she had anything to do with her getting the contract, as she turned the corner she bumped into the hard body of someone, tilting her head up she met the ice blue eyes of the Viper.

"Sorry" he apologized and began to walk past her. But she surprised him by grabbing his arm to keep him from walking away. The Viper looked down at her small hand wrapped around his bicep and had to fight off the feeling he felt growing in his heart. _She made him feel, and that was not something the Viper was known for. _

"Enough of this….we might as well try to be civil to each other since you'll be seeing a lot more of me now that I'm the newest diva" she stated, pulling her hand back and placed both on her hips trying not to sound intimidated of the man standing in front of her.

"You're the newest diva?" he repeated, like the word diva was some kind of alien term to him or something. "But you know nothing of this business. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into _little girl_" that last part infuriated the petite brunette, she knew she had a height disadvantage but assuming that she knew nothing of the business felt like a slap to the face.

Without a second thought or hesitation she slapped the Viper as hard as she could across the face _how dare he assume she didn't know anything about the business! _The Viper's eyes narrowed at her and she felt her heart stop for a second as he glared down at her, rubbing his throbbing jaw a slow smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, "You've got some spunk to you Hales" he stated, then bending down close he whispered in her ear "I admire that" then walked away leaving her standing there baffled at what he had just said.

Haleigh was on a mission, she had to find Taylor to thank her for getting her the job and also to tell her about what had just happened between her and Randy. After her little encounter with the Viper she began to wonder if she really was cut out for this business,

turning a corner she hopped up on a nearby equipment trunk and pulled her cell phone out, searching the contacts list she found the one she was looking for and hit send. It rang once, twice, and on the third ring he picked up.

"Hey baby girl" the familiar voice greeted.

"Hi daddy, so I have some news for you" she said, not wasting any time. "Vince offered me a contract, next week I debut as Cena's valet."

"That's great news dear, I knew you were destined to be a part of the business" his proud voice echoed from the other line, Haleigh felt fresh tears fill her eyes.

"I think they made a mistake" she interrupted.

"Haleigh, you listen to your dad, you are just as talented as your brother combined. Don't ever let anyone tell you you don't belong somewhere when you do, I'm so proud of you." Ted Sr said.

"Thanks dad" she told him noticing a door open and Cody walked out, he was in his ring gear and when he saw her he smiled and headed over. "hey I've gotta go but I'll call you later this week"

As he neared the petite brunette he noticed she looked upset, placing the phone beside her she gave him a half smile as he leaned against the wall across from her. "Wanna talk about it" he offered.

She shook her head, slightly embarrassed that he had found her during a meltdown. He took a step toward her so that he was standing between her dangling legs, reaching out he cradled her cheek in his hand, he gazed deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm here for you, anything you need let me know"

"I should probably go find John, I start valeting him next week…" she told him, he took a step back so she could get down. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek then promised that she would come find him soon so that they could hang out before the show.

Haleigh found her way to John's locker room, knocking on the door she waited til she heard him respond then pushed the door open, he smiled and patted to the spot next to him on the couch, she went over and sat down beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong Hales?" he asked, noticing the despondent look on her face.

"Why are men such assholes?" Haleigh quipped with a straight face, John smirked slightly. He had an idea as to who she was referring to but wanted to be sure for her sake.

"Is there a certain man your referring to or are you just speaking in general?" he asked, again.

"Orton just had to open his big mouth when we ran into each other awhile ago…he asked me if I knew what I was getting myself into and if I really even knew anything about the business. Which, to be honest, I don't. _but_ I'm a damn 2nd generation wrestler/diva…I'm pretty damn sure I could figure it out as I go!" Haleigh vented, actually feeling a little better.

"I'm not trying to defend Orton" John began, Haleigh shot him a wary look and he debated whether or not he should finish his sentence. "but after you get past the attitude and tough exterior he's actually a pretty cool guy. He's a good friend and will do anything he can to help out another friend…just give him a chance."

"I'm trying, but he's not making it very easy to like him right now" Haleigh stated. As long as they were talking about coworkers she might as well ask about her new friend, Taylor. "So, Taylor and Punk…what's their situation? I couldn't help but notice a little tension between them at the club last night"

"Well you obviously know who her dad is so there's that…Punk and Taylor have a somewhat rocky relationship at times, she and I dated briefly when she first came into the business but we both just decided to be friends. Punk's a good guy and all but he likes to throw our friendship in her face when they get into arguments. I honestly can never tell if their together or broken up…at one point they had a pregnancy scare early in her career and that's when she found out he never wants to get married which upset her because she does, sadly she ended up losing the baby after six weeks so now there's a lot of tension with them." John explained. Haleigh thanked the Cenanation leader for the information and then told him she had to go find Taylor so they could chat about tonight's plans.


	6. Chapter 6

The show went off without a hitch, the main event was Randy Orton vs. CM Punk both Taylor and Haleigh paid close attention to the match as they were very interested in the outcome. Punk ended up winning with the anaconda vise, Haleigh had to admit, she did a little happy dance in her head when she saw Randy tap out. _Serves him right for acting like such a dick to her earlier_ but then when she saw him holding his arm close to his chest she knew that he had possibly re-injured his bad shoulder.

Both men came backstage and Taylor gave her boyfriend a hug and congratulated him on winning the belt again, Haleigh couldn't help but watch Randy walk past the three of them without a single word. Of course he was pissed he lost but there's this thing called good sportsmanship.

"I'm gonna go find my brother and make sure he's okay" Haleigh told Taylor, the tall brunette gave her friend a smile before returning her attention back to her boyfriend.

Haleigh found Legacy's locker room a lot quicker this time, maybe because she was concerned for Ted and Cody after their match with Cryme Tyme. She knocked on the door but got no response, pushing open the door she found only Randy in the locker room. The Viper looked up as the door shut his cold blue eyes locked on hers as she took a step toward him.

"What…" he winced in pain "do you want?" and growled.

"I came by to check on my brother, and Cody" she answered, damn her voice for coming out so shaky.

"Well as you can see their not here" he stated pointedly, trying to shake some feeling back into his shoulder.

"Why are you such an ass to me?! What have I ever done to you? You don't even know me." Haleigh blurted out before she could stop herself.

He kind of seemed stunned by her outburst, but took a step toward her and in turn she took a step back, suddenly her back hit cold metal. _Shit, lockers…now she was stuck_

"Why do you care?" he returned the question, a small smirk tweaked his lips when he saw that she had nowhere to go. "I'm just an ass anyway, right?"

She fisted her hand at her side but then released it, _why break a knuckle on his handsome face… _"I'm out of here" she told him, but he shook his head, their bodies were now touching.

Haleigh gulped hard, and next thing she knew his lips were on hers, as if she had no control of her movements she kissed him back, one of her hands came up and rested at the back of his neck while her other went for his wrestling trunks. He grinded his hips against hers and before she knew what was happening he plunged inside her. She gasped and dug her nails into his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hard almost animalistic thrusts inside her while his lips sucked and nipped at her neck. As quickly as it had begun it was over just as quickly and he stepped away, allowing her to stand on her feet before turning and heading for the shower.

Haleigh straightened her clothes and fixed her hair before leaving the locker room. _What the hell had just happened?! _The petite brunette pulled her phone from her back pocket and texted Taylor. Merely a few seconds later she had a new message. _I'm in Punk's locker room but he's showering…what's up?_

Haleigh bit her lip as she thought about how to explain what had just happened. Instead she just opted to ask her new friend to join her in catering in 5 minutes. Haleigh sat at a table in the corner as she tried to rationalize what had just happened between her and Randy but she kept coming up blank, there was nothing she could think of that would give her any reason as to think the Viper had legitimate feelings for her, and that's what made this situation that much more complicated.

"I got here as soon as I could, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, sitting down across from her friend.

"Something just happened between me and Randy…and I have no idea what to think of it…" Haleigh explained, Taylor sent her friend a look of pure confusion.

Haleigh figured she would probably have to elaborate. "I went to go check on Ted and Cody but instead just found Randy in the locker room, I asked him what his problem was with me and next thing I know I'm pushed up against the lockers and we're having sex" she explained. Taylor's bright blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Wh-" Taylor began.

"Exactly my thoughts" Haleigh interrupted, knowing exactly what Taylor was thinking. "I have no clue what to think of what just happened. But one things for sure, I cannot see Cody right now….I'd feel way to guilty."

"Well I'm pretty sure he's probably still in the trainer's locker room getting his ribs checked out. Let me go grab my things and we can ride back to the hotel together, Punk's being kind of a dick anyway…" Taylor answered, both girls stood up and Haleigh followed Taylor back to Punk's locker room, checking over her shoulder every few feet or so.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the girls were back to the hotel and Haleigh had showered both girls settled on the beds to watch some late night television. As they were watching some kind of game show Haleigh's phone vibrated on the nightstand, she saw that she had a new text message from Cody. _hey beautiful tried to find you after the show but you must have went back to the hotel.._

She smiled softly as she read the message and Taylor nudged her gently. "Which one?" she asked.

"Cody tried to find me after the show" Haleigh answered as she responded "You two really like each other, huh" Taylor asked, sensing the chemistry between them even with them not being in the same room.

"We like a lot of the same things and I like spending time with him, he's a very sweet guy" Haleigh answered.

Taylor nudged her roommate and said in a sing-song voice "Haleigh's in love with Cody.." just the someone knocked on the door, Taylor got up and went to the door, looking through the peephole. "It's Punk.." Taylor told Haleigh as she pulled open the door.

"Hey" Punk greeted, "You left without saying goodbye…do you wanna go for a walk maybe?" and asked. Taylor looked over at Haleigh to see if she cared. Haleigh urged Taylor to go.

Punk and Taylor were both quiet as they walked along the beach holding hands, Taylor bit her bottom lip as she thought about whether or not she should tell Punk about being pregnant.

"What's happened to us Tay?" Punk asked suddenly, catching her off guard. They stopped walking and turned to look at each other.

"What do you mean? I thought we were fine" she lied. _Its about damn time he realized things had become distant between them_

"Your not the same carefree girl I fell in love with 4 years ago…I love you Tay and that's never going to change but how much longer can you keep tip toeing around this. Something is wrong.." Punk said, he noticed the tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes and pulled her close.

She pressed herself against him and sniffed softly. Taking a deep breath she tilted her head back and opened her mouth to tell him but Punk interrupted him. "Wait, before you say anything, I have to tell you something T and I'm not sure how your going to take it…"

Taylor felt her heart sink as she thought about all the things he could say to her but nothing prepared her for the words that came out his mouth.

"My contract is up, and I'm not renewing it T."Taylor's heart broke further at the words that came from his mouth. She wasn't sure if her choice to tell him was right. Maybe never tell him. Maybe get rid of it.

"Wow, um and you didn't think to ya know, run this by me first?" His hazel eyes showed anger and confusion. Then his face."Taylor, it's my life. My career. My decision. Sorry if I didn't think to ask you," he spoke with sarcasm. Pulling away, she was appalled."Well I see how it is. Oh, by the way Phil, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad. Congratulations."The whole world closed in on him and he couldn't believe it. A baby? He wanted one; ** he wanted it all with Taylor. He never thought marriage was in the cards for him, until they got together. "We're going to? I'm gonna be...? Taylor I love you, but I'm just not ready for that

resposibility yet. I mean, even once I leave here, I'll probably go back to the indies. As for right now, I'm the champ. I mean I just can't."Taylor's heart broke further; she knew this would happen. Brokenly, she spoke through the impending tears,"You said if there was one girl that you'd want forever with and would even think about putting a ring on her finger, that girl would be me. Was that a lie?"He furiously shook his head, "Of course not! Dammit Taylor why are you being so complicated? You weren't this bad when-""When what Punk? I lost our baby? Of course I couldn't be; you were happy when I lost it!""I was upset too T! Don't assume I wasn't. Think about your career, your future. Is a baby in it right now?"Trying to think on what to say, the only thing she could think of was this:"Maybe. But you wouldn't know, because as of right now, I'm pretty sure you and I don't have a future."Punk's heart beat sped up; she always had that affect on him, as mushy as it was for him to say. Where was she going with this?"Taylor, I love you. We do have a future!""Just like you Punk, I can't do this. I hope you're happy being champ. Congrats, you finally got what you always wanted."Taking her broken heart with her, she walked away. Leaving the champ alone. Maybe some things just weren't meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

The door to the room opened and Haleigh stirred hearing Taylor moving around the room, she sat up in her bed and turned on the light on the nightstand, that's when she saw that Taylor had been crying. "What did he do?" Haleigh stated, Taylor jumped at the sound of her friends voice.

"It's nothing….I'm fine…just pregnancy hormones" Taylor tried to laugh off her tears but Haleigh wasn't buying it.

"Did Punk do something…" Haleigh got out of her bed and went to her friend, giving her a hug. The tall brunette laughed lightly and pulled away, wiping her tears she took a deep breath and told her roommate what Punk had just told her.

"Punk's contract is up at the end of July…he's leaving the company Hales, the man I love and father of my unborn child is leaving the company"

Haleigh felt her heart break for her friend and gave her another hug. "I wish I knew what to say to make things better…"

"I just wanna go to bed" Taylor told her. Haleigh nodded and went back to her bed.

The next morning Haleigh woke up to Cody sitting at the edge of her bed, she sat up slowly confused as to how he had gotten in her room. "Did I sleep walk and open the door?" she asked, the handsome self proclaimed "Dashing" one smiled at her before extending a cup of coffee to her.

"Taylor let me in on her way out." he explained, she took a drink out of the cup and set it on her nightstand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Sorry we didn't get to hang out last night. How are your ribs?" she asked concerned, she moved toward him slightly.

"Their fine hun, thanks for asking.." he said, reaching out and tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear, she bit her lip nervously as his face inched closer to hers.

"Cody…I.." she began, but was cut short by his soft lips on hers. It amazed her how easily she could forget things when he had her distracted.

He eased her back on the bed and began to trail kisses from her lips to her neck and back again, she grazed her nails lightly under his t-shirt then began to pull it up over his head when she heard a voice…

"Hey Haleigh, wanna go do some….whoa! I'm so sorry" Taylor interrupted, turning back around and walked out of the room. Cody sat up then helped Haleigh, he fixed his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Your friend has impeccable timing Hales" Cody stated, Haleigh giggled and fell back on her bed. _Hales_ she repeated in her head, the only other person that had ever called her that was Randy. She bit her lip as she looked up at the ceiling what the heck was she doing?

"So, um, there's something I wanted to ask you…." Cody spoke up, interrupting the silence between them. "I was going to ask you last night but I couldn't find you. Tonight after the show I'd like to take you out to dinner…just as friends, no expectations"

She sat up, noting how bright his eyes seemed today, she felt her heart melt a little when he smiled at her with a hopeful grin. _Shit…he sure knows how to use those beautiful eyes_ "Okay," she replied, a bit hesitant. _Hopefully they could get through dinner without a make out session._

Just as Cody was leaving the room Taylor re-entered, she gave Haleigh a curious nod as Cody left, Haleigh rolled her eyes at her roommate and went back over to her bed and sat down.

"So what did you and Cody make out to- I mean talk about…." Taylor teased, sitting on hers across from Haleigh.

"T, what the heck am I doing? I had sex with Randy, and I've made out with Cody…this isn't me! I don't do these kind of things. Why can't I just stick with one?" Haleigh asked, her guilt eating away at her even more now.

"You're a good person Haleigh, your torn between two guys…one guy is sweet, caring, and is obviously into you; on the other hand the other is mysterious, has an over inflated ego at times; but let me tell you something you don't know about Randy…he's very loyal and would do anything for a friend. When I met him he acted the same way as he is now, he's just guarded, his ex wife cheated on him with another superstar and he found out that his daughter that he raised isn't even his." Taylor explained, Haleigh's eyes widened at the thought of Randy having a kid. _He definitely didn't seem like the kid type to her. _


	9. Chapter 9

After a quick shopping trip to a nearby mall with Taylor they arrived at the arena and Haleigh wasted no time in trying to decide what to wear that night for her debut.

"Geez Haleigh did you buy out the whole store" Taylor joked, noting all the shopping bags strewn across the locker room.

"I have to find the perfect outfit for tonight," Haleigh told her as sorted through all the clothing she had bought.

"How are you making your debut by the way…." Taylor asked curiously.

"Well…when Legacy tries to get involved I jump up on the apron and hit Randy with my shoe and John hits him with the AA for the win. He walks up the ramp with me and introduces me as his new valet!" Haleigh told her roommate excitedly.

"That sounds exciting!" Taylor exclaimed.

Haleigh's cell phone vibrated on top of her bag and she grabbed it a new text message from John flashed on the screen. _Excited to make your debut tonight?_

Haleigh smiled softly, earning a nudge from her friend. She sent a quick reply to John's message. _More nervous than anything right now.._

Just as she was about to put the phone down it vibrated again, figuring it was just John she didn't bother to read who it was from. _hey its randy, can we talk? Please._

Haleigh stood up slowly, re-reading the message again. Yup, just as she thought.. She bit her lip debating what to say, taking a sharp breath she responded to the message _how did you get my number?_

_Ted's phone_ came the quick response

_Fine, you get 5 minutes…I'll be there in a few_ Haleigh answered, stuffing her phone in her back pocket and told Taylor that she was gonna go find John to discuss her debut that night.

Haleigh smiled softly, earning a nudge from her friend. She sent a quick reply to John's message. _More nervous than anything right now.._

Just as she was about to put the phone down it vibrated again, figuring it was just John she didn't bother to read who it was from. _hey its randy, can we talk? Please._

Haleigh stood up slowly, re-reading the message again. Yup, just as she thought.. She bit her lip debating what to say, taking a sharp breath she responded to the message _how did you get my number?_

_Ted's phone_ came the quick response

_Fine, you get 5 minutes…I'll be there in a few_ Haleigh answered, stuffing her phone in her back pocket and told Taylor that she was gonna go find John to discuss her debut that night.

Haleigh stood outside the locker room of Legacy, _did she really want to go in there? _The last time she did she came out more confused than when she went in, as she finally got the courage to raise her hand and knock the door opened suddenly and she was met by the surprisingly kind eyes of the Viper.

The Viper stepped aside and let her enter the locker room, she went straight for the couch and sat down, Randy considered sitting beside her but given their last conversation he thought better of it.

"I can't explain what happened yesterday Hales…I just know that you make me feel things that I haven't felt in a very long time and that's pretty scary for me. Your different than the other divas, your not afraid to stand up for yourself…I'm sorry about yesterday and if you want to go to Vince I completely understand.. I just had to apologize" Randy stated sincerely from where he sat on the bench to her right.

"Why can't you just act like this all the time? I've never done anything to you and yet you treat me like I'm something you'd scrape off your shoe. I may not be ring savvy or have numerous titles in this business but I do know that I love this business, its in my blood just like its in yours. As far as going to Vince I'm not going to do that…" she said, rising to her feet. She was still a little unsure about staying in the locker room for too long with him, especially since he was acting so…..nice.

Just as she was about to leave the door opened and Cody and Ted walked in, Cody looked at her curiously, unsure as to why she'd be here in the locker room, with Randy.

"Since when are you two friends?" Ted asked, not liking the idea of his mentor being so close to his baby sister.

"Um, we're not really. More like acquaintances." Randy answered the 2nd generation superstar.

"Good. He's just going to use you and break your heart, he's the Viper. Its what he does Hales" Ted told his younger sister.

The petite brunette rolled her eyes at her brother then walked out the door, she had to get as far away from Legacy; they were clouding her judgment. She had a debut to prepare for, as she turned down another hallway she bumped into Taylor, the tall brunette could tell Haleigh was irritated and tried to talk to her but Haleigh told her she needed some time to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Her debut couldn't have gone better, if flowed perfectly like she had done this a million times before. She did feel kind of bad about how hard she hit Randy with her shoe; maybe she'd try to find him after the show and make sure he was okay. Taylor's match was coming up next and she was extremely concerned for her given how she had just recently found out she was pregnant, and facing Beth Phoenix.

Haleigh watched nervously as her roommate went toe to toe with the Glamazon, obviously Beth didn't pull any punches and at one point Haleigh silently begged the referee to stop the match. The petite breathed a sigh of relief after Taylor won the match with her patented hurricanrana, but what she wasn't expecting was after the match Beth attacked Taylor from behind. As fast as she could run in 3 inch spiked boots she ran down the ramp and got into the ring, Beth quickly left the ring, not liking her chances now that Haleigh had arrived. The crowd erupted in cheers as the petite brunette kneeled down by her friend and checked to make sure she was okay.

"That bitch is going to pay for putting her hands on you like that T I promise" Haleigh vowed as she stood fuming backstage, by her friends side as they watched Legacy go out to the ring and cut their promo for the night.

"Thanks for saving my butt roomie" Taylor stated gratefully. She winced slightly in pain as she tried to stretch out her back. Just as Haleigh was about to encourage Taylor to go see the trainer to make sure she was really okay, Punk came running up concern evident on his features.

"Are you okay" Punk asked, before Taylor could answer Haleigh cut her off.

"Gee Punk what do you think?! The woman who is carrying your baby just got kicked in the stomach…where the hell were you? I ran my ass out there and saved her, that should have been you! You really need to get your mind straight before she dumps your ass" then after giving Taylor a quick hug she walked off, obviously still very upset.

As she headed back to the locker room she shared with Taylor she couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with Randy earlier that night, _maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all? _She must have been zoned out because she didn't hear her name being called until she felt someone grab her arm, she turned to see who it was, John Cena stood there with a look of concern on his face.

"You okay?" he asked gently, his kind blue eyes staring into hers.

"I'm fine" she stated testily, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear then turned and kept walking.

"You seem pretty upset…anything you wanna talk about?" John asked, following her.

She stopped just outside her locker room door and looked at the Cenanation champ, "Is Randy really as bad as everyone says?"

John's eyes turned a darker shade of blue. _Oh boy _he thought. "He's not. Although I wouldn't recommend you getting involved with him." John told her honestly. "Its not that he's a bad guy, he's just focused…and he doesn't like distractions" the way Haleigh was looking at him he felt like she was going to burn a hole in him.

"I'm a distraction now huh?" Haleigh repeated. John wanted to slap himself now; _he wasn't meaning that she was a distraction. _

"No" he stated firmly. "I never meant that YOU were a distraction. I just know how Randy's mind works…he's always looking for his next opportunity at the title. He's very focused." John explained.

"Look John, I didn't mean to snap at you like that….I'm just a little distracted myself. I'm gonna shower and get out of here." Haleigh sighed, feeling guilty for snapping at her friend.

"Its no problem…I'm here for ya, whatever you need" he told her, gave her a hug and told her to text him if she wanted some company later.

Haleigh stood under the showerhead rinsing the shampoo out of her hair as she thought about the events of that night her conscience began to taunt her… _what are you doing Haleigh? You slept with Orton and yet you continue to make out with Cody… he deserves to know what happened. What if Randy decides to say something to him, do you really want to lose his friendship just because your scared of what he'll say…_

As she wrapped the towel around her body and went to the front to get her clothes out of her bag she was surprised to see Cody standing by the door, he averted his gaze when he saw that she was only dressed in a towel.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "I didn't realize you were in the shower….I just wanted to congratulate you on your debut" he said.

"Now I see why Randy is so attracted to you" Cody stated, his tone had drastically changed, and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue, the only time she had seen him look like this was when he was out in the ring in fight mode.

Her stomach dropped as she realized he knew about what had happened between Randy and her, she took a step toward him but he shook his head. "Cody wait, let me explain…." she began, she felt tears sting her eyes as he looked at her like she had just killed his dog or something.

"Why didn't you just tell me when it happened?" he asked brokenly, he reached behind him and turned the handle on the door it opened "I thought we had something Hales, I wouldn't have been so mad if you had told me, but I had to hear about it from Randy…" and without a second look he backed out of the room and shut the door.

Haleigh threw on a pair of sweatpants a tank top and her favorite green zip up hoodie then left the locker room, pissed off.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry this was such a short chapter but I just had to leave my readers with a little cliffhanger…. J )

Haleigh was on a mission as she walked down the hallway, a few people said congrats on her debut but she was in no mood to thank them, thankfully they were mostly just stagehands so she didn't feel as bad. Once she found the door she was looking for she stormed inside, not even bothering to knock first. All 3 members of Legacy looked up, Cody and Ted saw the look in her eyes and immediately left the locker room, Randy refused to acknowledge her at first, Haleigh grabbed the nearest thing to her fingertips and chucked it at Randy. It just happened to be an empty water bottle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she fumed, ignoring the fact that she had just threw something at the Viper, that alone would send someone running. She was beyond pissed off! She couldn't believe after the conversation they had just had that day that he would go run his mouth to Cody. "You told Cody about what happened between us and now, thanks to you, he hates me!"

"Hales," he began standing up and walking over to her. He was met with a smack to his face. The Viper rubbed his now throbbing jaw as he looked down at the irate brunette, _all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her_…truth was he had an intense attraction to the petite brunette and he couldn't deny it anymore. "Just give me a second to explain" he added.

She shook her head, anger visible on her pretty face. Again she smacked him this time on the other side of his face, something inside him switched and he found himself grabbing her and pressing her against the cold lockers, his hard cold blue eyes stared deeply into hers. "I'm sorry" he stated through gritted teeth. "I know it doesn't make up for it but I told him before we ever had our conversation today…you make me crazy Hales, and I hate it. I fucking love you and I can't do a damn thing about it." he admitted.

Haleigh was completely caught off guard by this and wasn't sure exactly what to do or say. She was still angry and very much pissed off for what he had done but she knew she couldn't deny her feelings for him either, so she did what any logical woman would do….


	12. Chapter 12

Haleigh wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but she found herself running down the hallway as fast as she could, away from Legacy's locker room. _This felt like déjà vu…oh wait, this had happened before…the last time she found herself alone with the Viper. _

She was almost to her locker room when she saw Taylor walking in her direction, Haleigh grabbed her friends arm and pulled her into the locker room slamming the door shut behind them. "I have a huge problem" Haleigh stated.

"Okay," Taylor said "talk to me" she sat down on the couch, Haleigh followed her lead and sat down next to her.

"Cody knows about what happened between me and Randy and came to the locker room and confronted me about it….I didn't know what to say because I was totally caught off guard. So I went to Legacy's locker room to confront Randy about it and he didn't deny it, in fact, he told me he loves me T!" Haleigh explained, seemingly out of breath by the end of her sentence.

"What?" Taylor asked, wide eyed.

"Kind of my thoughts too. I had no clue what to say so I ran the hell out of there…" Haleigh explained. _Truth was she loved him too, but she was not ready to admit that to her friend let alone herself_.

"Wow. I can't believe he admitted he loved you." Taylor stated, shocked. "Who do you have more feelings for Haleigh?" she asked even though she could kind of tell that her friend wasn't sure.

Haleigh shook her head and stood up, grabbing her bag off the floor she shouldered it. "I don't know…I need to get out of here. I can't really wrap my head around this while being here. Are you okay with being here or do you wanna leave with me?"

"I really should stay here and try to have a conversation with Punk…" Taylor said. Haleigh nodded. "He thinks you hate him by the way" Taylor added, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she thought back to the scolding Haleigh gave Punk earlier that night.

"Yea….I really should apologize for that. Maybe tomorrow…" Haleigh said then left the locker room.


	13. Chapter 13

Haleigh kicked off her shoes as she entered her room and dropped her bag on the floor after fishing out her phone to call her dad, she promised she would call to let him know how her debut went but she had been a little distracted at the arena so she hoped he was still awake. As they phone rang once and then went to voicemail she figured he was probably asleep and ended the call.

As she laid there on the queen size bed staring up at the ceiling all she could think about is what Randy had said _you make me crazy Hales, and I hate it. I fucking love you and I can't do a damn thing about it _she groaned and rolled over screaming into the blankets before a knock at the door interrupted her fit. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, 12:23 am, crossing the room she went to the door and looked through the peephole, _oh no way_ she thought to herself, opening the door she came face to face with the very person who had started her fit.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up at my door" she told the 6' 5" superstar. He said nothing just took a step toward her and pulled her against his toned body. Randy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, nothing rough like it was the last time they had shared a kiss. His grip on her was firm but his lips were so soft almost hesitant to push any further.

Haleigh brought her hands up and pushed him back gently, there was no way she could continue this without knowing exactly where they stood. "Randy wait…" she gasped for air, her chest heaving, his normally cold blue eyes were a different shade, almost a dark blue.

"I know this doesn't make sense….I know I hurt you by telling Cody what happened between us. But there's something you need to know about Cody….he made a bet with your brother to see how long it would take to sleep with you. I overheard them talking about it and I snapped, I'm sorry." Randy explained. Haleigh took another step back she felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

She bit her lip as tears formed in her hazel eyes, could she really believe him? Would Cody really make a bet with her own brother about sleeping with her? "Tell me why I should believe you?" she asked in almost a whisper. She was fighting a battle with her head and her heart.

"Go ask your brother." he answered. "He told Cody there was no way you would sleep someone this early in your career but he didn't care. I couldn't stand it anymore so that's why I told him about us sleeping together." Randy explained.

Haleigh walked over to her bed and sat down, she felt nauseas. Everything with Cody had been fake. Randy followed and sat beside her, she leaned against him. She never thought that should would actually be sitting her next to the Viper actually having a decent conversation. "I really just want to be alone right now" she said dejectedly.

Randy wanted to object but could tell she wouldn't back down. He nodded and got to his feet, as he started to walk away she reached out grabbing his arm, she stood up as well and hugged him. "Thank you" she said simply, went up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"I'm in room 402 if you need me" he told her then left the room. She stood there absorbing the silence now surrounding her.

_She needed answers, and she was damn sure gonna get them, _slipping her feet into her flip flops and grabbing her hoodie she left her room in search of the man who had now made number one on her shit list._ Cody Rhodes._


	14. Chapter 14

After she got Cody's room number from the receptionist she walked with a purpose to his door and knocked as loudly as she could. It took a minute or so but the door opened and she was face to face with the 2nd generation superstar.

Without giving him even a second to say anything she smacked him hard across the face. "When exactly were you planning on telling me?!" Haleigh fumed, shaking her now stinging hand, _she really needed to stop slapping people_.

Cody's face went pale and he realized that she had found out about the bet. "If you just give me a minute I promise I'll explain everything…" he began.

"No!" Haleigh interrupted "you made me so horribly guilty about not telling you about what happened and all along you had made a bet with my brother!" Haleigh shook her head and walked away. _She prayed that he now was the one that felt horribly guilty. She still had yet to confront her brother but her hand hurt pretty bad from slapping Cody so she figured she'd find him tomorrow and give him a piece of her mind then. _

Haleigh arrived back at her room, flexing her fingers hoping that would circulate some feeling back in her hand again. She was definitely surprised to see Taylor sitting on the bed her legs pulled up to her chest and she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Haleigh asked, walking over and sitting down beside her. Taylor shook her head.

"You don't mind if I hang out here for a little bit do you….I'm not ready to go back to my room just yet" Taylor asked. Haleigh pulled her close for a hug. It wasn't like Taylor to be so closed off like this.

Suddenly she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. A red flag went off and Haleigh grabbed Taylor's phone off the bed and searched through the contacts til she found him. "Punk its Haleigh, look, Taylor's here in my room and something is wrong, get here now" she then hung up the phone and paced the room til Taylor emerged from the bathroom, a few seconds later there was a knock at the door Haleigh went and opened it knowing full well it was probably Punk.

"I'm gonna give you guys some time together…" Haleigh said, grabbing her Ipod out of her bag along with a notebook and pen then walked out the door.

She took a seat right outside the door and put in her ear buds, she wanted to be close in case Punk started acting like a jerk again. Haleigh was humming along with the song and doodling in her notebook when someone sat beside her.

"You always were the weirder sibling…" he said, after pulling the earbud out of her ear.

Haleigh glared and smacked Ted with the back of her hand. "I'm not speaking to you!" she pouted.

"Uh oh, what did I do now?" Ted asked, he had an idea already given the phone call from a cursing Cody Rhodes.

"Don't play dumb Ted. The bet that Cody made…yea I know about that! How could you let that happen? I'm your sister…your suppose to protect your family not hurt them." she stated, more hurt than angry.

"Haleigh it was just a joke. The guys know that if they did anything to you, I'd hurt them. Please don't be mad." Ted answered, putting his arm around his younger sister.

"I'm not mad Ted, just really disappointed." Haleigh got to her feet and opened the door to her room, before closing the door she looked at her brother one last time. "I love you and I'll probably get over this but I'll never forget it Teddy…" then shut the door. He stuffed his hands in his jeans and walked away feeling guiltier than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Haleigh's Legacy chapter 15

The petite brunette woke up at her usual time of 8:30 and went downstairs to meet Taylor for breakfast, she entered the catering area and found her friend sitting at a corner table picking at a plate of fruit. Haleigh grabbed an apple juice and a bagel and took a seat next to her friend.

"So now that Punk isn't around do you mind telling me what was wrong yesterday? You barely said two words to me before he showed up…" Haleigh asked, taking a quick drink.

"I'll tell you but your not going to like it…" Taylor stated simply.

Haleigh glared at her warily before taking a bite of her bagel.

"I got test results back yesterday and was told I wasn't pregnant, well they also informed me that the test results that were mixed up were your and mine. I'm not the one pregnant Hales, you are." Taylor explained.

Haleigh almost choked on her bite of bagel. "I'm what?" she coughed.

"Your pregnant Haleigh. The doctor got our test results and somehow the label had been switched on them so its not me that's pregnant, its you." Taylor explained further.

Haleigh could feel the blood drain from her face and suddenly she felt nauseaus. There was no way she could handle a baby right now, in the beginning of her career, let alone the fact that she wasn't even in a relationship." Haleigh quickly stood up and told Taylor that she needed some air and practically ran out of the catering area.

As she turned the corner she ran into a hard toned body, looking up she found Randy, and her heart sank to her chest. He smiled down at her. "Hey Hales, good morning.." he greeted.

"Yea, um, I'm not really in a talking mood…sorry" then she walked past him but he caught her arm gently before she got too far.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned. She bit her lip as she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"I just really want to be alone right now." she stated pulling her arm from his grasp and hurried away, once she reached the elevator she pressed the up button repeatedly, hoping that would make the door open faster because she could feel Randy's eyes on her and she hated it.

Once she was safely in the elevator she leaned against a wall and finally allowed the tears to fall, this was the worst news ever! Not only did she not want this to be true but the way it happened was the worst possible way….her and Randy barely knew each other when they had sex and now that they had established at least some sort of friendship she had no doubt this would completely blow it up if not cause him to completely stop talking to her forever. She felt nauseas and light headed. Haleigh stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later and was surprised to find Cody standing by her door.

"Look I know the last time we saw each other we didn't end on very good terms…" Cody began, ready to explain himself but Haleigh cut him off.

"I need some time alone Cody…I don't have time or the energy to argue with you about what happened" she said, sliding the key card and opening the door.

"Well I'm not leaving, at some point something's got to give. You need to start letting people in or else your going to be alone for the rest of your life. You deserve better than that." Cody stated, following her in the room.

"Why do you care so much!" she spun on her heel to look at him, this caught him off guard slightly. "You made a bet to try and sleep with me Cody. I don't think that exactly qualifies you as friend material."

"So I fucked up Haleigh, I'm only human." Cody's voice raised and Haleigh took a step back.

Now normally Haleigh would have argued back but she was just to a point where she had no energy to argue and instead went over and sat on the bed, tears fell from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Cody walked over and sat beside her and rest his hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

She looked up at him and by some unknown force pushing her she found herself pressing her lips to his, it was just as she imagined, her hand reached out and touched his slightly stubbly cheek and he moved closer to her all while not breaking the kiss. However, before it got too passionate she pulled back. "If you knew the truth you wouldn't like me" and told him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hales, there's nothing you can say that would scare me away from you right now…" Cody said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm pregnant Cody. It's Randy's baby…and I don't know what I'm going to do" she admitted softly.

She fully expected him to run out the door without looking back but he didn't, instead he said something that completely caught Haleigh off guard. "I'm not going anywhere, whatever you need I'm here for you. As for Randy, I can't speak for him but I'm pretty sure you know where he stands on the whole kid front."

Haleigh nodded. "I haven't told him. I just found out this morning myself. I'm not ready for a kid and I'm surely not ready to be a mom…"

Cody couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better so he did the one thing he could do, he held her close and assured her that things would be okay. His heart ached for her, he hated that she was in a situation like this that wasn't her fault, yet here she was faced with a very big decision.

That night Cody ended up staying with her mostly because he knew she didn't want to be alone but also because he couldn't bring himself to leave her anyway. So he stayed awake most of the night just watching her sleep and thanking whatever god there was out there that he had been given a second chance at their friendship. He would do whatever it took to make sure nothing got between that again.

Haleigh woke the next morning and followed her usual routine of showering, getting dressed, and went down to meet Taylor for breakfast. Only as she was about to leave her room she got a text message from her friend saying that she couldn't meet this morning and that she was sorry but they could catch up at the arena.

Hours later Haleigh and Cody were at the arena and she told the self proclaimed "Dashing" one that she needed to go find Taylor. Cody agreed and said that he should probably go too and find Randy or Ted, he gave her a quick hug and said that he'd be watching her match that night. She couldn't help but smile a little as he walked away then she too headed off to find her friend.

Luckily for her Taylor wasn't that hard to find, the tall brunette was talking with a stagehand, as she approached them she looped her arm through Taylor's and pulled her away.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked once they had entered their locker room for the night.

"I ran into Randy after I left catering this morning and then Cody was waiting for me at my door when I got there…he told me he wants to be there for me so I told him about being pregnant, and let me tell you I fully expected him to run away screaming, but he didn't." Haleigh said all in one breath. Taylor looked at her wide eyed.

"So does this mean you two are together now?" Taylor asked curiously.

"No way. There's still a big trust issue with him…he's just being a good friend right now." Haleigh answered.

The two girls sat side by side on the couch. "So are you going to tell Randy?" Taylor asked.

"I probably should I just don't know how…and I'm not very far along so I could probably just wait it out and see what happens between us. I don't want to completely scare him away. He and I actually have a decent friendship right now so I don't want to completely ruin it." Haleigh said.

"You have a match tonight don't you?" Taylor again asked.

"Yes, against Eve. And I gotta say I'm a little nervous, not for the match exactly just what could happen during the match.." Haleigh answered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll be watching that's for sure.." Taylor gave her friend a hug, before telling her friend that she needed to go find Punk.

Haleigh found herself pacing nervously as she stood in the tunnel awaiting her match which was next, distracted, she didn't see Cody coming up to her until she felt a hand touch her back. She spun around and was quickly relieved to see that it was Cody. Haleigh threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa…you okay?" he asked, slightly concerned with his arms around her.

"Yea, just a little nervous is all. I don't want to tell anyone just yet but I also don't want to get injured." Haleigh confessed.

"Everything will be fine Hales, I'll be watching…and if anything does happen I'll be out there in a flash." he promised. Haleigh did feel a little bit relieved at his words, but it still didn't ease the churning in her gut.


	17. Chapter 17

The match started off fine, everything went the way it was suppose to, that was until Haleigh went for a roll up and almost pinned Eve which angered the former Divas champion and she kicked Haleigh hard in the abdomen sending her tumbling through the bottom and middle rope, her head bumped off the thin mat roughly.

The crowd went silent as she laid there not moving, Haleigh struggled to catch her breath and as she looked around everything was fuzzy and unclear. Suddenly she felt someone scoop her up and carry her to the back, once her vision was less blurry she realized it was Cody who had come out to save her.

She was still a bit disoriented as he carried her out of the tunnel to take her to the trainers locker room, she remembered seeing Taylor, Punk, and Randy and Ted all standing outside the tunnel concern on all their faces, even Randy seemed visibly concerned.

As Cody sat her down on the exam table and began to walk away she grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave…I- I want you to stay" she told him softly.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and stood by her side as the doctor checked her over, luckily there was no sign of a concussion just some small bruising on her lower back from the fall out of the ring.

Punk, Taylor and Randy all stood in the hallway waiting to hear the condition on Haleigh. The tall brunette noticed that Randy seemed to be muttering something under his breath.

"You really like her, don't you Randy?" Taylor asked the Viper.

"No, I don't, she's a distraction to Legacy. She's a pain in my ass, I don't love her that's for damn sure." he stated, not even looking at the tall brunette standing to his right.

"Your going to have to admit your feelings at some point Randy, even the Viper has to feel at some point.." Taylor said.

"Well all the Viper is good at is hurting people" Randy answered.

The door opened and Haleigh walked out gingerly with Cody. "When are you going to realize you are not your gimmick" Taylor stated, then walked over to her friend.

Haleigh was driven back to the hotel by Cody and he wanted to stay with her but she told him that she was probably just going to sleep and that she would text him if she needed anything.

She had probably been asleep for a little over an hour when she was woken up by strong cramps in her abdomen as she sat up and reached for her phone she saw blood streaming down the inside of her legs, she quickly found Taylor's name in her contact list and hit send. The phone rang once, then twice, and finally she answered.

"Hey" the cheerful voice of her friend greeted

"Something is wrong T, I'm bleeding…what do I do?" Haleigh asked, her voice strained and scared.

"I'll be there in a minute, don't panic okay. We're gonna get you to the ER." Taylor promised.

After ending the call she quickly texted Cody and asked him to come to her room. Cody and Taylor arrived at the same time, Cody quickly gathered her in his arm not caring that he was getting blood on his shirt, they quickly got down to the main floor and out to Taylor's rental car. Haleigh leaned against Cody as Taylor drove to the hospital.

Once they arrived she was quickly taken into a room but Taylor and Cody were asked to stay in the waiting area until they knew exactly what was wrong with the petite brunette. Taylor could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she remembered all to well the same feeling just a couple years ago.

"Her and the baby are going to be okay, right Tay?" Cody asked hopefully.

Taylor was about to answer him when the doctor on call came out, he had blood on his scrubs, Haleigh's blood.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you both here for Haleigh Dibiase?" the doctor asked. Both of them nodded. "Miss Dibiase suffered a miscarriage, she's slightly sedated due to the pain and loss of blood. We're going to have her stay overnight just to keep an eye on her in case an infection or something else develops but you may see her if you'd like."

Taylor grabbed Cody's arm, a _miscarriage _the word repeated in her head as they walked down the hallway, she knew exactly how Haleigh was feeling at that moment.

As they entered the room Taylor felt her heart break at the sight of her friend in the hospital bed, Cody gave her hand a reassuring squeeze then stood at her bedside while Taylor sat in the chair.

"I lost the baby didn't I" Haleigh said weakly.

Taylor reached out and touched her friends hand "Haleigh I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"I'm actually kind of relieved…how horrible is that" the petite brunette stated.

"It's not horrible Hales, these kind of things happen. There was nothing you could have done differently." Cody spoke up. Their eyes met and she managed a slight smile.

"You've been an amazing friend Cody, thank you so much for being there for me" she told him.

"I'm always going to be here Haleigh" he promised her, walking over and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"So they want to keep you here overnight just to make sure you don't get an infection or anything else…you call me in the morning and I will be here to pick you up" Taylor told her friend.

"And I've told the nurses that I'm not leaving here, even if I have to sleep in one of those uncomfortable chairs I'm not leaving your side, especially after what you've just went through." Cody told her.

Taylor reluctantly said goodbye due to visiting hours being over but Cody stayed where he was, he meant what he said, he wasn't leaving Haleigh. Not after what she had been through.

When Haleigh awoke the next morning she felt a little better but still extremely sore, she got her release forms from the nurse and a few minutes later she was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by Cody waiting for Taylor to show up to take her to the hotel. A few minutes later she did and Cody helped her into the backseat before getting in on the opposite side, as Taylor backed out of the parking spot she caught a glimpse of Cody holding Haleigh's hand in the backseat.

She couldn't believe that just a couple days ago the two had barely spoken two words to each other since she found out about the bet and now it was obvious to her that Cody truly had feelings for the petite brunette. She was friends with both Randy and Cody and she also knew that both men had feelings for her, she was going to need all the support she could take over the next few weeks.

After taking a few pain pills once she had gotten back to her room Haleigh drifted off to sleep and Taylor and Cody were left alone to sit in silence.

"What's your angle Cody" Taylor asked suddenly. She liked the guy as a friend but she still had to look out for her friend.

"I never gave a damn before, but I do now. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with that girl" he cast a glance at Haleigh's sleeping form on the bed. As he returned his gaze back to Taylor something caught his eye, a ring. "You would know all about wanting to spend the rest of your life with somebody, now wouldn't you Taylor"

The tall brunette looked down at the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her left hand then she took looked over at Haleigh sleeping. "I haven't told Haleigh yet…she's gone through so much and I just don't want her to know yet."

"Your secret is safe with me T" Cody assured her, giving her a quick hug, then grabbed the small remote off the nightstand and turned on the tv keeping the volume low so he didn't wake Haleigh.

It was finally Monday and Haleigh was finally starting to feel a bit normal again, she wasn't nearly as sore as she was that Friday night but she was definitely glad to be going back to work even if she could compete just yet. She sat in a secluded hallway with her earbuds in and doodling in a notebook when she saw Cody approaching her, a bright smile appeared on her face as she hopped off and greeted him with a hug. Ever since that Friday night the two had become inseparable.

"Hey you" he greeted with a matching smile. "There's something we need to talk to you about…"

"We" Haleigh repeated, confused. He offered his arm to her and she took it after grabbing her notebook and ipod and tucked it under her other arm.

"Legacy….Ted and Randy are waiting in the locker room" he explained as they walked down the hall.

When they reached the door Cody pushed it open and allowed Haleigh to enter first, Ted and Randy both looked up as she entered. There was an eerie silence in the room and Haleigh couldn't help but feel like something big was about to go down.

"So Vince came to us today and apparently the fans are really digging the somewhat friendship storyline between Cody and Haleigh, so much so that Vince suggested something to us…" Ted spoke up.

Haleigh looked at her brother curiously, then at Cody, then Randy. "What would that be?"

"Haleigh how do you feel about joining Legacy?" Randy asked. Haleigh's mouth dropped open in shock.

All three men waited for her answer. Haleigh took a second to gather herself before opening her mouth and gave them her answer, an answer that would quite possibly change her future here forever.

THE END….. TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
